


Before He Cheats

by palominopup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/pseuds/palominopup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes undercover to gank a Succubus, but Cas sees and nothing is as dangerous as jealous angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before He Cheats

**Author's Note:**

> I was driving to work and listening to my Ipod - Carrie Underwood's song 'Before He Cheats' came on and this short story was born.
> 
> For those of you who like my stuff, I've created a FB group page. I'll post my stuff there and you can give me prompts. https://www.facebook.com/groups/550258875175871/

BEFORE HE CHEATS

“Why does it have to be me?” Dean said, staring incredulously at his brother.

“Because, you’re more her type,” Sam replied patiently. “Look, Dean, all you have to do is flirt with her, make her want to take you home, once you get her outside, we’ll gank her.”

Dean paced the length of the cheap hotel room. “But Cas…and I…you know.”

“Yeah, I know you finally grew a set and did the deed with your angel. This has nothing to do with that, this is an undercover job. Besides, Cas is doing his thing up in heaven. He won’t even have to know. It’s one night, Dean.”

***  
That is how Dean found himself dressed in his tightest jeans, his leather jacket and smelling of Polo. The Succubus was by the pool tables and he made his move.

“Hello, Beautiful.”

The bleached blonde turned to him and her eyes moved up and down his body. She must have liked what she saw because she practically purred when she moved into Dean’s personal space. “Well, hello, handsome. I haven’t seen you in here before.”

“Just passing through town.”

“Really, that’s good. Why don’t you buy me a drink?”

She wrapped her hand around his arm and led him to the bar. Dean noticed her blood red fingernails, long and lethal looking, and swallowed hard. The bartender looked at both of them and Dean saw a bit of fear in his eyes and the man wouldn’t make eye contact with the blonde.

“I’ll have a Mai Tai and put a little umbrella in it, will you, Ed?” Dean ordered a whiskey, neat. He looked around and saw his brother at the end of the bar nursing a beer. Dean was just about to ask her to go someplace quiet when she pulled him to the dance floor. The band was playing a slow song and she all but climbed inside of him. He gritted his teeth then plastered on a smile. The song seemed to go on forever and Dean breathed a sigh of relief when it finally ended.

“Will you teach me how to shoot pool?” The blonde leaned against his chest and pouted. Dean remembered when he used to think that was kind of cute, but that was before Cas…before he and Cas gave into their feelings.

“Sure.” Dean led her over to a pool table and racked the balls. When he turned around to pick up a cue, she was all up in his personal space again, rubbing against him like a cat. If he wanted her to leave with him, he had to make this look good, so he showed her how to hold the cue and aim, he bent over her, lining his body against hers, grinding his hips into her ass. He let her win, which wasn’t hard to do, since she probably knew how to play all along.

The band took a short break and a geeky looking guy took the stage and announced they were doing karaoke for the next hour and did anyone want to take a turn. The blonde giggled and pulled him towards the stage.

“Stay right here. Don’t you move.” She gave him a kiss and it was all he could do to keep from gagging.

He watched the blonde climb onto the stage and pick a song. Dean grinned up at her, but inside he was cringing. The music started and he inwardly groaned. She began to belt out the lyrics to Shania Twain’s ‘Any Man of Mine’.

***  
Cas felt a strange sensation. Dean hadn’t called him, but he felt a pull in their bond. He concentrated on that bond and wound up at a bar just outside of Tulsa, Oklahoma. The Impala was parked near the edge of the crowded parking lot and Cas looked it over before he walked inside. He scanned the room and that’s when he saw Dean…Dean and a woman. Cas’ eyes flashed an intense blue for a split second before dimming and narrowing. His breath was deep and his nostrils flared with anger.

She…that whore…was touching Dean intimately and he was smiling. Dean told Cas he loved him…he said Cas was the only one he loved. He stayed in the shadows and watched. She was sipping on some fruity little drink with a paper umbrella sticking out of it. Then she pulled Dean onto the dance floor and they may have been fucking by the way she was moving against him. Cas’ rage grew, he felt like a monster was inside of him clawing its way out.

Then the…bitch…got up on the stage while Dean gazed up at her. She sang to him. She sang to Dean…his Dean. Dean was smiling at her as she gyrated around the stage. She truly was a painted whore.

The last straw for Cas was watching the man that had his dick in his mouth just five days ago, leaning his body over the woman as she played billiards. Dean’s hips were cradled on her ass and his hands were on her shoulders. Cas turned and walked out into the night.

He was trembling with a rage he’d never felt before. The Impala’s black form was right in front of him and his eyes glowed electric blue. The windshield exploded and glass flew in every direction. The side windows cracked into a spiderweb until they too, shattered into millions of tiny shards. The headlights popped loudly and Cas’ blade dropped down from his sleeve. Using the tip, he scratched his name on the hood of Dean’s Baby. His breath was raspy and his shoulders heaved.

***  
Sam caught a glimpse of Cas as he was leaving. Shit, this wasn’t good. Dean was practically lying on the woman. Fuck the hunt. Sam had to get Dean and make sure his brother fixed things. If this screwed up Cas and Dean’s relationship, after taking years to get those two together, Sam wouldn’t forgive himself. This whole thing was his idea.

“Dean, we need to go.”

Dean gave him a strange look and wrapped his arms around the blonde. “I think me and this sweet thing are going to go in a little while, Sam. You can leave without me.” Dean gave him a wink.

“Abort, Dean. Cas was here.”

Dean paled and his arms dropped to his sides. “Fuck.”

“Is Cas your girlfriend? It’s okay if you have a girlfriend, hell, she can watch.” The blonde tried to move into Dean’s space again, but he pushed her away.

“He went outside. Hurry, Dean.” Dean ran to the door with Sam hot on his heels. They had just cleared the door when Sam heard the sound of glass shattering.

“Oh, God, no…not my Baby.” Dean was almost moaning, but he continued to run towards his car. Sam winced, this was worse than he thought. Apparently, a jealous angel was very dangerous.

“Cas, stop. Please. Let me explain.”

The angel rounded on Dean. “Explain what, Dean? You said you loved me.”

“You did? That’s great.” Sam piped in. Dean and Cas both gave him bitch-faces, so he stepped back.

“I do love you, Cas. I’m…Sam and I…we’re on a hunt for…” Dean stopped because Cas’ face went from angry to a look Dean had never seen on his angel before...were those tears? He took a step forward. “Cas, I wasn’t cheating on you. I’d never do that. This was a job…a hunt.”

“He’s telling the truth, Cas. I made Dean go undercover to draw out a Succubus. It was all an act to get her to leave with him.”

Cas looked at Dean, then at the Impala. “An act?”

“Yeah, Babe.” Dean took another step closer.

Cas looked down at his feet. “You were very convincing.”

“I guess so.” Dean looked at the Impala and felt a wave of nausea. He’d be spending a lot of time and money fixing her. He traced his finger over the angel’s name etched into the paint.

“I’m sorry, Dean. I will make this right.”

“It’s okay. I’ll fix her and she’ll be good as new.”

***  
That’s when Sam knew his brother was really and truly in love.


End file.
